A Very Different Reaper
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: Mandy becomes Best Friends Forever with the Grim Reaper...but this Reaper is more than he seems... Heavily inspired by Bleedman's webcomic, 'Grim Tales from Down Below.' Concepts borrowed from Terry Pratchet's 'Discworld' novels.
1. Best Friends Forever

1. Best Friends Forever

The Grim Reaper appeared before the two children and the hamster. His face - in fact, all of his features - were completely shrouded by the robe of woven darkness he wore. Only his scythe was visible, and the blade seemed too thin, as though it weren't entirely there.

"I am here," the reaper spoke, "for a...Mr. Jiggles?"

"NO!" the boy said, crying and simpering. "You can't take Mr. Jiggles!"

"He's right," the girl said. "I need him for a school project. You can't have him."

The Grim Reaper looked over the two children defying him. "Really?" His voice seemed a hissing of steam from unknowable depths of time. "And what do you intend to do...to stop me?"

The girl looked up at him. "How about a game?"

"And what are the terms?" he asked her, interested.

"We fight. You win, you get the hamster."

"I get him anyway. What's in it for me to accept your challenge?"

"You get us, too," the boy spoke up.

"Shut up, Billy!" the girl snapped.

"But Mandy-"

"I accept your terms of defeat," the Reaper said. "Now, what are the terms of your victory? Obviously, if you are willing to risk your lives, you must want more than just the hamster."

The girl - Mandy - thought for a time...then smirked. "If I win...then you will be my best friend...forever."

The reaper tilted his head. "Really?" His voice was different this time. It had almost...human qualities. "I accept your terms." The world shifted. "Welcome to Limbo."

"Alright," Mandy said. "What's the game?"

The Reaper chuckled. "The game...is darkness. In every heart, there is darkness that seeks to dominate and consume you. If the two of you can prove stronger than the darkness in your hearts...then you win. If not, the darkness will consume you, and you will be destroyed."

"And what will you be doing?" Mandy asked.

"Watching. Keep in mind, to achieve victory, both of you must win." he Reaper snapped his fingers with the sound of bone on bone.

Billy's shadow rose up out of the ground and faced him. They squared off for a time, and then the shadow subsided without taking form. "Did I win?" Billy asked.

"Interesting..." The Reaper watched Billy for a time, then turned to Mandy. He snapped his fingers again.

Nothing happened.

Mandy raised her eyebrows. "Well?"

The Reaper chuckled. "Well, well, well...it is not often even the Grim Reaper stares into the face of absolute evil."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that there is no light inside you for the darkness to fight. How intruiging. It appears...I have lost."

The world shifts back.

A few hours later, Mandy was sitting on the couch. "Grim, get me a sandwhich."

Grim leaned indolently on the scythe. "Mandy...what were the terms of our deal?"

"If I won, you'd be my best friend forever. Now get me a sandwich."

"Do you know what it means to be a friend?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Grim leaned forward, staring into her eyes. From the depths of his hood, twin blue lights, glowing like small suns, stared out at her. "It means, among other things...either learn to say please, or get your own bloody sandwhich."

Mandy stared at him for a time. Then she spoke up. "Billy, get me a sandwhich."

"Yes, Mandy." Billy ran to the kitchen.

"Grim," Mandy said, "Do you think...you could make sure he doesn't screw it up?"

Grim stared at her for a time. "Yes...I suppose I could." He turned and spoke over his shoulder. "It's a learning curve, I know...but you'll get the hang of it." 


	2. From the Diary of the Reaper 1

2. From the Diary of the Reaper 1

It has been two weeks since I became 'BFF's with this most unusual girl child. Admittedly, the boy often tags along for the ride, and since Mandy seems to be happy with that - or as happy as she gets - I tolerate his presence. However, I find myself unable to bring out even the slightest affection or amusement out of his antics. I would be much happier if his hourglass were to run out.

Mandy...now there is the conundrum. Children are supposed to be the innocents of the world...and in her own way, she is. She is an...innocent evil, I suppose you could say. She knows she is evil, and in her eyes, there is nothing wrong with this. It is most intruiging.

We have had a few adventures, I guess you could call them. Mass destruction, demons from other realms, creatures of the night...very everyday matters for me, but they seemed intruiging to young Mandy. Oddly enough, it is she who intruigues me. I enjoy these adventures - not because they have any meaning for me, but because I enjoy watching what she does with them.

We have achieved an understanding of sorts, Mandy and I. She doesn't treat me like a servant, and I don't point out her casual rudeness. She has a hard time with civility, but I think I make her nervous. Everyone in her life - parents, friends, teachers, peers - has always given way to her with ease, mostly out of fear or stupidity. But I do not. When I speak with her, it is as an equal, and I don't think she knows how to handle that.

Of course, the Duty must always come first, but she never notices my absence. I have eternity at my disposal, the endless imaginary moments between every tiniest real one. I remember what it means to have Time, and I know what it means when that ceases to be a concern. It has given me an odd sort of...compassion on my job. But I've learned the compassion appropriate to the Duty: a sharp edge.

Mandy calls again. I wonder what she desires this time. SHe doesn't always call because she wants to do something, or wants me to do something. Sometimes, she asks questions. I give answers, after a fashion, but I have had eternities of practice. I learn far more from her questions than she does from my answers...even my answers teach me more of her than they teach her of me.

I find her so...fascinating. Even the evil creatures of the occult show some...moral awareness of their evil nature. Even the Devil Himself has a certain...apologetic air to his actions around me. But for Mandy...evil is simply a fact. It is who she is. It is most...intruiging. I look forward to watching this evil grow...to seeing what happens. 


	3. From the Diary of Mandy 1

3. From the Diary of Mandy 1

Grim...intrests me. He's...not what I was expecting. Okay, that's not quite right. He's everything I expected from the Grim Reaper: awe-inspiring, powerful, mysterious, shadowed, terrifying and comforting at the same time...but he's also more.

When Billy put our lives on the line for Mr. Jiggles, I knew I had to think fast. I know the rules of the games with Death. Death always wins. The only way I could make it out of that one alive was if I made losing as appealing to Death as winning. That was the only way I would have a chance.

People have often wondered why I hang out with Billy. It's...complicated and simple at the same time. You see, there's this...gift I've always had. When I stare into someone's eyes, I see everything they want to hide: their secret hopes, desires, fears, dreams...everything that makes them who they are. I see their secret strengths...and weaknesses. But with Billy...there's nothing to see. There are no secrets inside him.

When my life was on the line, I tried to use that ability on the Reaper. I think he knew what I was doing...but it was almost like looking into one of those funhouse mirrors. There were depths to him, but I couldn't see them. He has the same gift...and he's much more experienced than I am. There was only one thing I saw that rose from the morass of shadows behind those blue suns that pass for eyes...the Reaper was lonely.

So I wagered friendship. THen came the game.

I don't know what it felt like to Billy, but when Grim snapped his fingers at me, it felt as though my entire soul was being turned inside out...he was searching my inner depths. With a snap of his fingers, he showed me everything I was, everything I am, and everything I might ever be. Somehow...I found myself wanting. I have always known I was evil, but...to learn there is no good inside you is...disturbing.

And then we came to how Grim saw our new relationship. He treats me as an equal. It is...unnerving. I don't know what to do about that. Grim is...most intimidating, but at the same time...fascinating. He's everything and nothing like the Reaper of every story I've ever heard.

He fascinates me. I don't know what Gods are like...but he is a mystery I long to solve. But...when I question him, I get the feeling that it's an experiment, and neither of us is sure which side of the glass we're on.

Oh, and recently there were vampires, werewolves, monsters of varrying sorts, and an undone apocolypse. Not that that really matters. 


	4. Idle Conversations

4. Idle Conversations

It was an ordinary day in Endsville. Nothing much was happening - for once. Mandy glanced over to where Grim had taken up his usual place, leaning on his scythe standing by the couch, watching TV with her. Something was off with his stance, though. He seemed...perterbed, almost. "Something bothering you, Grim?"

He chuckled. "It's unlike you to ask after my emotional state, Mandy. If anyone else were here, they'd think you were going...soft."

Mandy glowered. "Do you want to talk or not?"

He chuckled again. There was something strange about his chuckle. It was almost...human. "Very well. Some of the creatures of the occult world are...expressing discontent with my preoccupation with events here in Endsville. THey feel it is wrong of me to befriend a mortal, whatever the reason."

"What do they know? For that matter, why should they have a say in it?"

"THey don't. At least, more than once." Grim shook his head. "They keep talking at me lately, though. It gives me a headache."

"Any of them likely to make trouble?"

"No. It is unwise to get on the bad side of someone who has Azrael's ear."

Mandy stared at him for a time. "I haven't heard that name before. Who's Azrael?"

"The death of the universe."

"...I thought you were Death."

"It is...complicated."

"We've got time."

"Indeed." Grim took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I am Death for all that originates from this world. THe Death of Earth, if you will. Everything that anchors its life in this world or its connected occult realms ultimately answers to me. Each world that supports life has its own set of mythos, its own occult realms...its own Reaper."

"That's why you can't take us to other planets?"

"Indeed. Of course, once humanity expands to the stars, that will be different. All Deaths - all Reapers - are aspects of Azrael, who is the Death of Everything, the Universe itself."

Mandy thought about that for a time. "So...what is Azrael like, anyway?"

Grim thought for a time. "Look at your fingertip." Mandy did. "Now, see the ridges and folds of your fingerprint? Picture a creature so small that those ridges and folds are a rolling landscape of hills and valleys as vast as the mind can comprehend."

Mandy nodded. "All right."

"I am that creature. And you are Azrael."

Mandy stared at her finger in shock. Grim continued. "Azrael sees all that there is, and reigns over all that lives. His eyes are wider than whole galaxies, and he watches over the Clock of Eternity, which measures the life of the Universe." Grim chuckled. "And he finds me...intruiging."

Mandy looked at Grim with something akin to awe. "You mean...the penultimate Death of all Deaths...likes you?"

"In a manner of speaking...yes. I am fascinating to him. I am...quite different from other Deaths."

"How so?"

Grim chuckled. "That is a conversation for another day." He stood up straight.

"Where are you going?"

He glanced towards her, a smile in the blue fires of his eyes. "The Duty calls. For these particular ones, I need to make a personal appearance." He pulled a couple of hourglasses out of his robe. "I shant be too long."

Mandy nodded. "Okay."

Grim left. They both had a lot to think about. 


	5. From the Diaries 2

5. From the Diaries 2

The Reaper's Diary

I have made a rather drastic decision. I did not get approval from Azrael for this. I fear I may incur his displeasure for this. Even so, I will not reverse this decision, whatever the consequences, and any who would try to circumvent my will in this will have to pry my scythe from my cold, dead fingers.

Mandy's hourglass has run out of sand, and I am going to do...nothing. I will not attempt to add sand to her hourglass, and I will not take her head. The universe says she should be dead now, but the universe hasn't taken me into account.

I've cast a spell over her hourglass. While there is still no sand in it, so long as I do not hold the hourglass, the universe will take her into account, where otherwise the force of history would attempt to erase her.

This is a great wrong against the Duty, to not take someone who has passed their time. But I do not care. I will not take her head. I only hope Mandy does not discover my actions. I fear she would not be pleased.

Mandy's Diary

It's been a year since Grim became my 'Best Friend Forever'. SOmething has changed in recent times, though. He seems to watch me far more, and with much more interest. WHen I ask him, he just says he is curious as to where I will go in life, but he's lying. I can read the worry in him. He knows how much sand is left in my hourglass, I'm sure. I think I may be approaching my time. ...I wonder how I will die.

Thinking about this, I look back on my life. Do I have any regrets?

...no...none that can be corrected, anyway. There are a few things I'd hoped to do before I died, but if my time comes soon, I won't be old enough to do them. ...I suppose I could ask Grim to turn me into an adult for a time...but then again, there's no one around here I'd look at that way, and I wouldn't want it to have no meaning.

Aside from those, I must say I have no regrets. I lived my life how I wanted to, no one telling me what to do. I guess...if I were to die tomorrow, I would die at least...content.

I asked Grim today how much time I had left. I don't know what made me ask it. But when I did...he seemed almost guilty. He told me mortals are not allowed to know those things, and that there were some rules he would not break, not even for friendship.

...I wonder what will happen to me on the other side?

From Billy's Diary

PIE! CHOO-CHOO! FUTERWAGEN! Tee hee, I can writes, i is smrat!

...Mandy's pretty... 


	6. An Unhappy Birthday

5. An Unhappy Birthday

Mandy lounged in the backyard by the pool, incredibly bored. It was her 13th birthday, and everyone had thrown her a surprise party...which she had found out about three weeks in advance, due to Billy's inability to keep a secret. There were tons of presents, of course, and those boys not to wierded out by her attitude were attempting - pathetically - to flirt. She admitted she looked good, but still, could they be anymore obvious?

Grim was the only point of interest at the party. He simply stood, watching everything. At other times, his presence would go unnoticed or uncommented on, but his gaze seemed to be more piercing today. When she felt it pass over her, she felt a sudden delighted shiver pass over her.

What was wrong with her? Had she developed a...a CRUSH on the Grim Reaper? THat was totally ridiculous. But then again...she had always felt drawn to power, and Grim represented the penultimate power, the great equalizer. And at the same time, those breif flashes where he acted almost...human.

On recent adventures, he had been especially protective of her. When that Nergal fellow had started showing an unhealthy interest in her, Grim had gotten right in his face and made him back off. Then, well...

Flashback...

"Grim, think about this," Nergal said, grinning. "You don't dare take my head, we both know that."

Grim jammed his scythe into the ground by the hilt, and cracked his knuckles. "Come on, then, if you think you're hard enough."

End of Flashback...

Grim had beaten Nergal to a bloody, broken pulp with his bare hands and a few occult spells! And, since as Grim had said, "No one dies without losing their head," he could pound mercilessly on the demon for as long as he pleased without fear of killing. The sheer elegance and brutality of that fight...well, it was enlightening for Mandy to discover she had a bit of visophile in her.

Tired of these wandering thoughts, Mandy went to the kitchen to get something to drink other than the punch Billy had snorted some boogers into. Walking into the kitchen she tripped over an empty bottle, stumbled...

A knife gashed her arm open all along the vein.

She stared at the wound. Was this her end? At the rate the blood was pouring out, there was no way she could survive this-

The blood flow slowed, stopped...and reversed. The blood returned into her body, and the wound sealed itself up.

She stared in shock. Now, she'd been magically disfigured, destroyed, and suffered any number of mystical and supernatural things that should have killed her, but it made sense that Grim could and did prevent or undo those deaths. This...this was a perfectly mundane death by natural events...that just undid itself. She stared around the kitchen for an explanation.

Her eyes fell on the hourglass. Walking up, she examined it. THere wasn't much sand in the bottom, compared to most rundown hourglasses she'd seen, and the top was empty, meaning this was a dead person's glass. She wondered why Grim had left it lying around like this, and why it seemed to sparkle. She looked at the name.

MANDY

She fell back into the chair behind her. This was...her hourglass? But...if she had run out of the sands of time...why was she still alive?

"So you found it."

She spun. Grim stood there, watching her carefully. She slowly got herself under control. "How long?" she stammered out.

"Two years," he said simply.

"And why haven't you taken my head yet?"

Grim shrugged. She hated when he shrugged, it meant his answers would make no sense. "I guess I'm being selfish."

This answer caught her completely off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Mandy..." His voice was so serious it scared her. "I have been the Grim Reaper for a very long time. It is...a thankless job. No one likes you, few people respect you, and no one is ever happy to see you. Doomed to eternal lonliness."

She stared at him. She remembered the lonliness she had sensed in him when she had first met him...the lonliness that had prompted her to use friendship as the bait to make him want to lose the wager. "You mean..."

"That's right Mandy. You are the only true friend I have ever had. And I refuse to lose you."

Mandy couldn't face him, not like this. She turned away. "Grim...get out."

"..." Grim was silent.

"I mean it Grim. You don't belong here. You've wasted three years babysitting me and Billy. It's time you went back to being who you were. You're the Grim Reaper. It's time you acted like it again."

Grim sighed sadly. "As you wish," he said simply. "Farewell, my friend. If you need me, call."

She spun...but he was already gone. She had thought he would put up a fight, argue...he'd never just given in to one of her whims like this before.

She'd never said anything deliberately hurtful to him, either.

She went and sat next to her hourglass. She stared at it for a while...then tossed a towel over it. She turned and went back to her life, burying the unexpected pain. 


	7. From the Diaries 3

7. From the Diaries 3

From the Diary of the Reaper

I have commited a terrible sin aginst the Duty...and I am unrepentant. Azrael is displeased, and many amongst the realms of the occult begin to speak out against me, saying I am not cut out for the job. I silenced them easily, saying that I answer only to Azrael, and if they dislike my actions as Reaper they are free to challenge me for the post. Since the sin against the Duty, I have had three such challenges, each ending the same: the fall of my opponent.

The sin I have commited...I took a life before its appointed time. But for what he sought to do, I would drag him to the depths of hell with my own two hands.

Not knowing one is doing wrong is no excuse for such actions...

From the Diary of Mandy

I still can't believe it nearly happened. I'd heard that there had been...incidents around. Girls found dead, signs of rape. Police were searching for the culprit, as were my agents, but nothing turned up. I should have been more suspicious, but two years of easy success - two years without Death over my shoulder - had made me overconfident.

I had forgotten that, just because I would not die if Grim didn't come for me...didn't mean I was invincible.

I had been walking down the street, heading home from school - my domain, as it should be - when a huge hand had grabbed me and pulled me into an alleyway. I tried to fight back, but who ever it was was beastly strong. Then I heard the chuckle.

"Hey, Mandy."

I stared in shock into that dumb, goofy smile. "Billy?"

"Been a while," he said, chuckling. It had been a while. Billy had been transferred to a different school, one to handle his 'special needs,' so we hadn't seen each other or hung out for quite some time. Not that I minded. Being around Billy just reminded me of the days with Grim.

"What are you doing here, Billy? DOn't you know it's dangerous out here?"

He smirked. There was something...unsettling about that smirk. "We're just going to have some fun, Mandy. DOn't worry, it'll feel real good."

I knew what he meant. All the clues came together. I struggled, trying to fight him. But he'd become incredibly strong since we'd last met, and I was...powerless in his grip.

I tried not to hear, not to see, not to feel...but as I felt his hands on me, my weakness overcame me. "Grim..." I whispered with the merest shred of my voice.

I heard her call. I did not even think. I ignored the call of Duty, of responsibility, of Azrael's summons...I went to her.

When I saw what he was doing to her, wrath consumed me. The heavens split as my fury manifested itself in the mortal plains as a storm. I raised my scythe, and my fury and vengeful will gave it an edge beyond the definition of sharpness. I struck, and Billy's soul was ripped from his body as his head went flying. I could hear the sound of breaking glass as his hourglass shattered, and the remaining sands spilled from it.

I saw in his mind what was going on. He had learned about this aspect of human interaction, experienced it, and learned that it was fun. He had come to his usual conclusion of sharing fun with as many people as possible. He had no idea what he was doing was wrong or hurtful; no idea that the strength he had developed left those girls broken and dead.

In time, I may see my way so far as to forgive his innocent sins, but that night I didn't care. I stood before Mandy, floating over the body of one we once thought was a friend. I saw the trauma of what had nearly happened inside of her, and I wrapped my cloak of woven darkness around her, and held her. I shifted us back to her home.

When she stopped shaking, I laid her down in her bed, and wished her a dreamless sleep. I worked a spell to guarantee it.

I will never forgive Billy if Mandy does not recover from this...

I never would have though Billy was the culprit. At least I can now see to it it gets through the grapevine that the felon has been dealt with.

...I have to be stronger. As much as I was surprised to see Grim show up like that after a two year absence, I can't rely on him. I must be strong enough to rule on my own. That is the legacy I must leave behind...the day Grim comes for me.

It has been 10 years since that day. I have watched Mandy grow up into a beautiful young woman, now 25 years old. I have...missed spending time with her. But now, things have become...serioues.

Azrael called me before him, and I answered. He has determined what must happen. He told me I must sever Mandy's ties to the mortal coil before the week is out...or he will, and find a new Reaper to take my place. I can hardly believe it.

I don't know what I'm going to do. Mandy's my friend...and so much more than that, if I could ever bring myself to tell her...

I cease my pacing. Suddenly, I know what I can do. Azrael said sever her ties to the mortal coil. He never said she had to die.

Now I understand why he smiled when he gave me this order. 


	8. The Truth Will Out

8. The Truth Will Out

Mandy sat in her office. She'd managed to make a nice little empire in the last ten years. The world didn't know it yet, but she was ultimately in charge. It didn't matter who ran what company, what city, what COUNTRY. Trace it all backwards through the underground channels, and eventually it all came back to her.

But it wasn't an iron fisted rule...nor was it for the betterment of mankind. She enjoyed watching the human struggle, as wars were fought, and any number of other events occured. Watching humanity scurry like so many ant colonies, knowing how easily she could bring it all to an end with a few well placed words...

"Is this what it's like to be a god?" she asked herself as she stared at the latest reports. She glanced down at her schedule. She remembered she had that appointment with the Prime Minister day after tomorrow...

Her schedule had changed. For tomorrow, everything after the 2 pm appointment had been wiped clean.

2 PM - Joe Black

Everything after that on her schedule had been wiped clean. She checked with her assistant. "Miss Bell, did you alter my schedule for tomorrow, putting this appointment with Joe Black in at 2?"

"Umm...I must have, Miss, because it's in the system. ...you also seem to have approved my leave request, starting tomorrow at 1."

Mandy sighed. "Tell you what, cancel all other appointments except the one with Joe Black for tomorrow...and take the whole day off. I don't want to see anyone in the office tomorrow, is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss, I'll see to it, and thank you."

Mandy walked to the window. "Grim..." she whispered, "...you always were the dramatic sort. I guess you've decided it's my time, huh?"

THe Grim Reaper did not use doors, or hallways. He had his own way of getting places. He appeared in the hallway outside Mandy's office door at exactly 2 PM. He knocked on the door.

"Come in, Grim," she said from inside.

He walked through the door. He didn't need to open it. Such boundaries were only somewhat real. He was the penultimate reality, and this partial reality held no true power over him.

Inside the office, he halted. Mandy stood there, leaning against her desk. She was dressed in a long, flowing, black evening gown and dance shoes. She had brushed her hair back to hang straight down her back. She hadn't put on any makeup, but everything about her exuded a dark aura of unearthly beauty.

She noticed his staring. "I figured I should dress how I wanted to be laid out...since this is my end, after all. Rather dramatic gesture with the schedule. Joe Black?"

Grim nodded. "A cliche name, I know, but it suited the purpose. Mandy...before we continue with this...there is something I must ask you. But before I ask you, there are questions of yours I must answer. I feel, after all this time, you deserve answers to all the questions you've asked me over the years."

Mandy nodded. "So...now I learn what this is all about, do I?"

"Yes." Grim waved his scythe at the wall, and it dissolved and image appeared there. "It all derives from the story of one cursed human...by the name of Ranma Saotome. It is the story of how he left the mortal coil."

The images showed a Japanese boy of 16 years of age, with blue eyes and black hair done in a pigtail. Grim told the story as the images showed it.

"Ranma Saotome was a martial artist. He had trained all his life towards one goal: to be the best. This was not his dream, but only what his father had told him to do. THis had led him to several hurdles...the Cat Fist madness, the Jusenkyo curse...and of course, numerous romatnic entanglements not of his own choosing."

Mandy snorted. "Most guys would find it heaven to have girls like that throwing themselves at them."

Grim nodded. "Ranma was not most guys. He genuinely cared about everyone around him. A gentle soul, forged in combat into little more than a weapon...without a purpose. He could not see a future with any of the girls that sought him, but no one would listen when he wanted to find a different path. In the end, he was slowly being driven insane."

"Is this supposed to be a sob story? Cause honestly, it strikes me as more amusing than sad."

Grim nodded. "From the outside perspective it is on the ridiculous side. But in the end, he could not accpet his lot in life. He sought a way out, but he only knew how to fight. SO he sought his way out that way...seeking an opponent that could best him...one that could kill him."

"But he didn't find one, did he?" Mandy had been watching this story with interest. She knew what it was like to be trapped in a role not of your choosing. How often had she rebelled against the 'good little girl' image her parents had tried to cram her into...while they'd been alive.

Grim shook his head. "Not among the mortal realms. And so he delved into the darkest magics...and summoned Death." The image showed Ranma performing the ritual, and the Grim Reaper appeared before him. "He demanded that the Reaper end his life, since nothing else would kill him. He'd tried to end his own life, but his survival training was too deeply ingrained, and his healing factor too strong." The image of the Reaper shook his head. "But the Reaper refused. He said it wasn't Ranma's time yet...that fate had other plans for him."

The image of Ranma attacked the image of the Reaper. "Ranma couldn't take it. All he wanted was to escape...but he seemed cursed to be trapped in a world that didn't care about him at all. He fought the Reaper with his bare hands. The fight went on and on. Eventually, the Reaper attempted to strike him down to end the battle, and Ranma did not block."

In the image, the Reaper swung his scythe...and it bounced out of his hands off Ranma's neck. "It failed. Death could not take Ranma, no matter how much Ranma wanted."

The image of Ranma stared in disbelief...then his face contorted in rage. He snatched the scythe off the ground. "And then...he did the unthinkable." Ranma swung the scythe back over his shoulder...and swung it through the Grim Reaper. The edge glowed blue, and the reaper fell to pieces, bones and a skull bouncing away before dissolving. "He slew Death."

Black energy swirled around Ranma's image as the scythe in his hands glowed. "And thus he discovered what fate had in store for him. The Reaper had grown soft over time, and Azrael had decided it was time for a new one...one who would have eternity to temper human darkness, compassion,and fury into a Death the likes of which the univers has not seen in this turning of the Clock of Eternity!"

The image faded, and Grim threw back his hood...revealing a face of Asian descent, with hardened features, crystal blue eyes, and long black hair hung straight down his back. "I am that Death. I am that Grim Reaper. I am the one once known...as Ranma Saotome."

Mandy stared at her old friend in shock. Now it all made sense: his almost human mannerisms, the ungodly fury, the sheer power of his emotions, and how easily he fought without the scythe. Death...was human.

"How long...have you been Death?" Mandy asked, curious.

"Chronologically, 30 years. Subjectively, several eternities." He smiled. "TIme doesn't mean the same as it used to...since Death has no more hold over me. After all...I am no longer mortal."

Mandy nodded. "So why tell me all this now, when I'm about to die? So I can take the secret to my grave? I wouldn't have betrayed your trust in earlier years, Gri-Ranma-...what should I call you, now?"

He shrugged. "Grim or Ranma work just as well. I think, though, I prefer Grim. Ranma was a boy trapped in a life not his own choosing, while Grim is a man capable of making - and enforcing - his own decisions." He reached into his robes. "I came here today...because orders have come down from Azrael. Today, your ties to the mortal coil are severed...one way, or another. I have told you all of this...because I have an offer for you...and a request."

Mandy looked at him. "I'm listening."

"Mandy...you have been my only friend for a long time...and I do not think the world would be bearable for me without you. And I know you would chose to live given the option, would you not?"

Mandy nodded slowly. "I have to admit...I've grown rather fond of you over the years myself, Grim."

"Then I ask you, let us make forever last for eternity." He pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a ring. "Mandy...marry me."

Mandy gasped in shock. Despite everything, she had never expected this. "Grim..." She was speechless.

He decided to let actions speak, he lifted the ring out of the box and held it out to her. She hesitantly extended her hand, and he slipped it onto her finger. "...I do..." she whispered at last.

The ring glowed, and there was a sound of shattering glass. Mandy looked over. Her hourglass had shattered, but then it reformed. It was now shaped of shadows and gold, instead of glass and wood. It contained no sand. She turned back to Grim.

He smiled. "You are now a true immortal, love. My eternal bride." He extended his hand to her.

She took it...and was surprised when he pulled her into a waltz. Music played from nowhere.

"Grim?"

"We have all the Time in Infinity now, and since you're already dressed for dancing..."

She couldn't help it. A small, slow smile graced her face ever so breifly. 


	9. Epilogue: Telling a Story

Epilogue: Telling a Story

Marcus slowly closed the book. He gently ran his hand through his shoulder length dirty-blonde hair and blinked his blue eyes. "And that, Miria, is how the line of the reaper began. Every child of the family Black is born with the power of Death inside them...and a weapon of Death at their command, though only the Reaper himself will wield the scythe." He brushed the sword at his waist: a blade so thin it was invisible, and a skull and crossbones hilt motif. "This is the story of our family. So, Miria...any questions?"

The three year old girl looked up at him. She had midnight black hair and her mother's black eyes. Reaching under the blankets, she pulled out a chainsaw with a glowing blue chain. She revved it up. "Can I cut you to pieces?" she asked, her voice high pitched and adorable.

Marcus chuckled, and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, sis," he said, and tucked her back in.

Getting up, he walked out to watch the stars of the underworld.

"Finally asleep?"

Marcus turned and smiled. "Yeah, Dad. GOt her to sleep with the family history. She loves that story, you know."

Grim nodded. "You always seem to know how to handle her, Marcus. YOur mother and I just don't seem to know what to do."

Marcus shook his head. "Just glad to be of help. ...does this mean you'll start teaching me martial arts?"

Grim chuckled. "In the morning, Marcus. In the morning." 


End file.
